Optical signals with phase modulation formats have several advantages over amplitude modulation formats. However, when compared to typical amplitude modulation receivers, phase modulation receivers can be significantly more complex. Some examples of phase modulation receivers may include local oscillators, Fiber Bragg Gratings (FBG), and delay line interferometers (DLI). Generally, a phase modulation receiver collects a phase-encoded optical signal and performs one or more demodulation processes to convert the phase modulation into useful information, such as communications information encoded in the phase modulation by, e.g., a transmitter, or other information encoded in the phase modulation, such as through interaction of the optical signal with an object, or other information about the source of the optical signal, the optical channel through which it traveled, and/or objects with which it interacted.